Luminescent materials excited by cathode ray comprise sulfide system and oxide system. The sulfide system comprises blue powder ZnS:Ag,Cl, SrGa2S4:Ce, green powder SrGa2S4:Eu and red powder Y2O2S:Eu. Although luminescent materials of sulfide system have higher luminosity, they have poor stability. The oxide system mainly contains blue powder Y2SiO5:Ce, green powder ZnGa2O4:Mn, Y2SiO5:Tb, Y3Al5O12:Tb and red powder Y2O3:Eu. Oxide system has higher stability, but its luminosity and conductivity is not as good as sulfide system.
Borate luminescent materials are important luminescent materials excited by cathode ray, there are few reports about it, and they have advantages of high efficiency, low sintering temperature, simple and convenient synthesis, moderate particle size. But the luminescent intensity of the existent borate luminescent materials is not high, which restricted the applications of borate luminescent materials.